Camilla's Asphyxiating Love
by SingleYandereMale
Summary: The horrific war between Nohr and Hoshido has ended, yet an troubled Corrin cannot forgive himself nor forget. In one desperate selfish attempt to relief the horrible guilt, he departs from Nohr to search for new lands, but somebody takes that specific action... Badly. (Rated M for Mature Content)
1. Chapter One - Futile Resistance

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem rightfully belongs to Nintendo, however... We can all agree, as with the rest of my deliciously evil Yandere fics, the main male protagonist belongs exclusively to the main female protagonist...

Also, my first Fire Emblem Fic, so be gentle and please consider it lightly connected with the source material as I'm bound to make continuity errors!

 **\- Corrin - Time: 15:00 - Camilla's Quarters - Castle Krakenburg/Nohr.**

Three days...

Just three days. That's just how long it's been since I tried to leave the wide world that I knew along with everyone in it behind according to the bedside calender near me.

I can't believe that I slept for that long in the first place, was I comatose and unresponsive for all that time?

My desision for wanting to run far away from everything isn't particularly noble, I admit that first and foremost but I couldn't remain in Nohr... The eroding guilt was too much for me. Despite my guilt ridden conscience begging and pleading for me to remain for the sake of my friends and my adoptive silbings.

I really had no other reason to, whatever had been pulling my adoptive Father's strings is dead as dust, Xander had been rightfully crowned King of Nohr to mine and everyone's combined joy but most importantly...

The bloody and brutal War had been won, in Nohr's favor.

I'm still not completely happy with the final end result, but I doubt that I never truly could be. That's nonsensical but I can't grieve over the past excessively.

I decided on the impossible, blood between bonds. In the end, I felt compelled to repay the gentle kindness that my adoptive family members had spared me during my imprisonment in the Northern Fortress and vowed to free them all from Garon's accursed evil grasp from the inside, while gaining answers to my many questions that'd be impossible to obtain as an enemy of Nohr and to quell any potential opportunities for violence against my real birth family...

I had limited success with that, if you could even say that.

When I think about it... When I compare the massive deathtoll of the brave people that I knew in my life and the lost souls that I could have known, I wonder if it all was really worth it in the end...

Especially now.

Because I'm firmly shackled by the wrists against my older sisters luxurious double bed, currently nursing one nightmarish throbbing headache from hell that continues to haunt me, since I only recently woke up.

Believe me, I was immensely surprised by this unexpected turn of events and very frustrated by them. I had informed everyone in the castle about my temporary departure from Nohr to the wider outside world, everyone aside from Camilla.

I can't believe how utterly foolish I had been by purposefully avoiding her in the past, I should have known that she'd take my actions alot differently than what I intended them to be, regardless of my reasons for the avoidance.

Jakob, Felicia and the rest of my royal retainers, no, my dearly beloved friends were practically rendered catatonic from the raw shock as I told them but they all eventually snapped out of it to request that they accompany me, I politely declined as they'd be alot more useful to the new beauitful future that Nohr had under my eldest brother.

I see that wasn't exactly something of an brilliant idea now as I can hardly move in these shackles, they're long enough for me to shift and move around freely but I cannot make it past the bedroom's jarring confines, trust me on this I've tried prior.

The bedroom itself is nicely decorated as expected, it's beauitfully designed and abit chilly. From what I can tell, Camilla must have moved me into her personal private quarters under the cover of total darkness during the night that I left for new lands and hid me away in secret without drawing attention to herself thus I can't hope that anyone will actually find me whom isn't already siding with Camilla, but hopefully I can have some form of social interaction with other people.

Else I severely doubt my sanity will be able to last in bitter isolation.

Camilla had always been extremely protective of me, whenever I was crying upset or spending my time brooding alone in the Northern Fortress... She'd comfort me without even being asked by squeezing tightly and not letting go until I stopped whatever childish action I was previously doing and Xander kept my spirits up by training me almost every day so I could finally rejoin my other siblings in the main castle, but I think she's squeezing too tightly now.

I can hardly breathe as it is, I can't deny that there's always been apart of myself that's adored Camilla's motherly mannerisms, Ioneliness went as quick as it came, but even that persona isn't enjoying this treatment.

Camilla's fierce grip on my lifestyle doesn't end there, she took me by surprise before this all started, I didn't have time to defend myself at all when I saw Camilla's admittedly terrifying Wyvern descend down unto my vulnerable fragile sailing boat as I just left Nohr's oceanic borders behind me, then as I remember it, everything went completely black as the freezing cold water struck me violently before proceeding to swallowing me whole and the sound of wooden structures being torn apart filling my ears as the ocean water did the same with the rest of my body...

Camilla's everpresent motherly kindness is one of the numerous reasons for why I've played along with this since my delayed awakening in the room, why I haven't made a desperate attempt for escape from my glided cage, because I could if I wanted...

Least if I still had the Dragonstone on my person, but Camilla's probably keeping personal possession of it.

I can't risk going berserk from losing control over myself and accidentally harming somebody. If I hurt Elise during my escape then I probably couldn't forgive myself for it.

I've got enough that I can't forgive myself for as it is, I don't want anymore regrets to fill my silenced mind during my quiet time.

My current attire thankfully aren't my ruined regal set but instead comfortable Nohrian styled pyjamas, I can see that there's piles of empty soup bowls residing messily on the table near side of the bed. That explains why I haven't felt starvation's familar presence, but Camilla is nowhere to be seen.

Just where exactly has she been sleeping since she confined me up here, I hope Camilla hasn't slept in the same place that I've been stuck but that's the logical option... It's the only viable option.

This whole situation scares me abit, alot actually. Whatever deluded madness drove her to take such surprising actions against me, instead of merely talking it out with me doesn't put me at ease in the slightest, I can't help nor stop myself from worrying for Camilla's mental health. Then again, her feelings must have been hurt tremendously by my selfish intention of leaving Nohr behind me, but she needs to eventually acknowledge that I'm not as fragile nor helpless and powerless as I previously was!

She can stop doting on me, It's getting quite annoying!

I can't restrain my thoughts but wonder what Xander and the others will do if they discover that I never really left Nohr as I intended. Yet, looking at it realistically Leo and Elise are my only hopes, Xander's been unreasonably busy with the tedious royal affairs of Nohr after becoming it's monarch.

From what I heard, he's enjoying himself quite abit as if it's the role that he been desiring all throughout his life.

Alright, come on Corrin... Let's do this! We've been waiting patiently in his constricting room for long enough, let's just escape from these rusty shackles and take life by the horns, then we can leave Nohr behind without anything holding us back!

"Hrrrn...!" I groan loudly from the rising strain, powerfully throwing my tired arms forward to try and break the connecting chains confining me to this room... I do not wish to be apart of whatever Camilla has planned for me. I can practically feel whatevers holding me down gradually becoming loose...

Just abit more, final stretch...!

Then, as if noticing my ill-fated escape attempt from the luxurious prison, I am forced to recoil and stop swiftly else find myself in one uncomfortable situation as the door knob twists notably with an audible sound that sents me spiralling back to the back of the bed, I decide to behave as if I was still trapped in the realm of dreams... Incase Camilla enters as I've got the feeling that she won't disclose any information, if she's under the assumption that I'm sleeping still.

Laying down on the bed, closing my eyes shut. I hear footsteps slowly approach towards me, soon they're practically ontop of my body... Metaphorically speaking anyway.

A gentle womanly hand caresses my face lovingly as I can't help myself from instinctively shuddering slightly in response despite the sensation being comforting to me. Whomever it is, brushes some of the abstract hair on my face away from me.

"Corrin, my dearest. You can't begin to imagine..." As I thought, it's Camilla's voice that I'm currently listening to. She hasn't stopped stroking my face and I can sense that she's drawing closer near me, her deep breath is tickling my nose abit.

"...How deeply sorry I am for doing this, but I couldn't imagine my life without you in it." Hatred isn't an particular emotion that I openly relish nor enjoy, especially after the conflict between Nohr and Hoshido so even now I am unable to make any form of significant grudge against my overly clingy elder sister aside from mere frustration with the irritationality of her frantic actions plus she's made her remorse more than obivious.

"Above everything else in my bleak lonely life, I treasure you, the most... I love my family more than anything. That's why I _couldn't_ let you leave me..." Camilla's words strike several deep emotional cords in me but I can't help feeling abit frightened by them, deciding that pretending to sleep has gone on quite enough and staying like this after I've been pretty much comatose for the total span of three days is extremely cruel on Camilla.

She's been absolutely worried sick for me by the sound of voice, it's unfocused and shaky with underlying fear.

"Camilla, is that what you--" I open my eyes, staring straight into her own but before I know it, they're closed tight and soon I understand why they are as my questioning words are swiftly cut off without mercy. My quivering lips are also suddenly stopped dead in their tracks as they're being pressed firmly against Camilla's own pleasantly delicate pair as my facial features begin glowing brightly crimson.

The awkward passionate kiss between us lasts more than few seconds, I can't process the situation at all as I constantly alternate from shly returning the surprise kiss with vigor and then staying completely still. We're siblings, this can't be happening...

This isn't proper nor normal, Camilla!

My crazy elder sister however has shifted from her former position, calmly standing near the side of the bed, straight to being virtually ontop of me on the bed itself, breathing in my scent with deep shallow breaths from her nose as the chaimail of her seductively designed light armor rattles. She's tightly gripping my pyjama shirt from both sides with her hands, pulling me even more closer into her busom with each second that passes.

I can't struggle in the slightest degree as I'm still very much bound to the bed by the l shackles, rampant perpetual confusion begins to overtake my clearly confused mind as Camilla and her terrifyingly accurate senses begin to fade back into reality then upon discovery that I'm actively concious and very much aware of my surroundings, she thankfully removes her warmed up hands from the vice grip on my pyjamas and wastes no time sliding them unto my blushing face with desperate eyes filled with barely restrained passion accompanied by a overly pleased yet shocked smile.

"C- Corrin, dear. You're finally awake?! Oh... This is wonderful news as I've so worried about you, I should tell the others--" Whaa... Ooh, this is the greatest! As soon as she informs everyone else and releases me, I can finally depart from Nohr without worrying about Camilla's own thoughts on it.

Everything should be resolved, perfect!

"Yet. On second thoughts, darling..." Camilla's sudden unexpected change of heart and tone violently snaps me straight from my heightened state of jovial emotion and my steadily begins to increase my heart rate drastically to the point, I can barely withhold a notable audible gasp caused by my subtle underlying fear of her intentions.

"If our siblings knew about us here, then they'd try and separate you from me..." As if sensing their presence, Camilla breaks away from my line of sight as she intently glares at the doorway before reverting straight back to me with a sincere gentle expression.

"Unreasonably sending you away from my comforting warmth, you wouldn't survive in the horrific outside world without your big sister to keep you safe, Corrin~" How... How'd this happen in the first place, is this just my fault? Or was this always going to happen if I left Nohr anyway? Camilla wasn't this worse, she's completely on another level than before, there should be something that I can do--

Huh...? There's a small potion bottle resting in securely in Camilla's grasp, what's that for?

Camilla's left hand had dived into her exposed cleavage and fished it out, she's madly giggling with crimson completely overlapping her facial area and I have an extremely awful feeling about this.

"Well, aren't you naughty? Peeking at your big sister whilst she reaches for your medicine, love~" Amongst the several that have already struck me, another crashing wave of confusion hits me as the word "Medicine" reaches my pointed ears, why do I require medicine when I'm perfectly fine?

"...Medicine?! Camilla, you're seeing things all wrong... Please, listen to my words! You must call Leo and Elise, they can help me!" My vocal tone is formal and polite, however it's clearly loud and frustrated. The raw frustration in my voice slowly dies as Camilla surprises me with a wordless gesture by drinking the unknown mixture from the bottle entirely but I can tell that she hasn't swallowed it from sight alone...

The reason why she hasn't, comes in the form of Camilla's fingers pressing themselves firmly against the edges of my nose, immediately forcing me to open my mouth wide open to draw breath as she takes swift advantage of my helplessness to shove her lips then tongue once more unto my own and inside my mouth, sensually exchanging the medicine with another deep lustful kiss as I struggle and struggle...

...But nothing happens.

It takes only several minutes until I begin experiencing the side effects, it's a form of muscle relaxant... Damnit. It's drastically reduced my formerly solid ability to pull away from her-- As she intended since Camilla hasn't stopped pampering me in the final minutes that it finally took complete hold of me, softly squeezing with her clingy arms wrapped tightly across my shaking waist and her chest cuddling up against my weak torso.

"Once we're done here, Corrin. Why don't we spend a fortnight together between the two of us over at that Spa, doesn't that thought excite you?" I can hardly hear Camilla, I think whatever she drugged me with, has reached my head along with the reminder of my nervous system... Everything is gradually getting alot more dark, I doubt I'll be able to remain concious... Least, not for much longer.

Camilla... You shouldn't be like this!

This isn't who you are, I know you better than this!

You can't... Do this...

Do.. Th..

"You don't need to worry about anything anymore, Corrin... Because you're big sister will take **_extra_** special care of you~"

 **As before, I have twenty chapters planned for this along with chapters detailing the perception of the other members of the Nohr Royal Family plus several retainers, but I assure you that this'll mainly invole !MCorrin and !Yandere Camilla's involvement, emotionally and VERY intimately.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and lemme how what you think, amigos! My Overlord fic has made some personal records, so I hope that this'll be something special too!**

 **Who's excited for Camilla focused chapters, cuz this guy is!**

 **And I'm the Author!**


	2. Chapter Two - Love Conquers All

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem rightfully belongs to Nintendo, however... We can all agree, as with the rest of my deliciously evil Yandere fics, the main male protagonist belongs exclusively to the main female protagonist...

 **\- Corrin - Time: 22:00 - Camilla's Quarters - Castle Krakenburg/Nohr.**

The night is upon me, or should I say... Us, more accurately.

I woke up once again in the same place as before, confined like a pet, having only recently becoming conscious and to make matters worse, muscle relaxants are pleasantly swimming in my system. Moving my aching body is an tremendously tiresome chore plus I can't see much from the drugs as they're causing alot of distortion with my sight, so I'm still trapped in this place.

There's one major notable difference this time around, since before, my hands were tightly shackled to the comfortable double bed... But now they're firmly tied directly to Camilla's own curvy waist on the sides, while my elder sister's fingers spread themselves through my hair possessively as if she owns it, I can also feel that she's lightly tugging me into her chest like she's trying to swallow me completely whole at the same time. My dazed head is uncontrollably sliding itself between her busom, I begin shaking my head in irritation but Camilla won't have any of it.

"Oh, honey..." Camilla coos softly as she pets my head.

"Cease struggling Corrin, dear." She continues speaking motherly as I struggle to produce words at all from the drugs lingering effect along with the embarrassing position of my facial area.

"Cam... Ugh..." I mutter.

"I already told you... If I can't have you as my beloved sibling then I'll just have you as my own **_personal pet_** , sweetie." Camilla's words become eerily dark, disturbing and downright horrifying as the same thing can be said for her tone of voice, I shudder uncomfortably from the thought of my life's current direction.

As an glorified prisoner.

But one of love, instead of fate as before.

"Camilla... Sis." I stammer incredibly nervously after being released from potentially suffocating as Camilla's predatory still stare continues to hound my own locked gaze, visibly shamelessly undressing me, using only eyes alone as her sticking out exposed tongue slowly slides across the edges of her lips with anticipation, my blurred vision hasn't completely recovered yet but I can tell that Camilla is dressed in evening attire, similar with my own. It's dark Nohrian purple anyway as my recovering eyes can notice that, unsurprisingly.

Thankfully for me, I've regained alot of my original strength, due to my status as not being entirely human. Blessing and a curse, without a doubt.

"St- Stop this, Camilla! We're siblings... This..." I exclaim loudly. My bound hands shake violently against the restraints as Camilla's position of sitting on my waist shifts from the action, much to her visible annoyance and upset rampant confusion that slowly boils into intense enduring anger. The expression of blissful joy on her face immediately begins fading away before my terrified eyes.

"Corrin, **_dear._** " Camilla remarks with an hostile venom filled tone, unable to pull away from her... Unable to escape. I merely close my eyes, hoping that she'd calm down eventually but that currently seems hopeless as Camilla must have been pretty determined... If she went so far as kidnap me to prevent my journey away from Nohr's borders.

But as expect, she doesn't stop whatsoever. If anything my foolish actions made it alot more worse by tenfold. Camilla doesn't appreciate being ignored, especially by me. So I better pray for an unexpected miracle else I probably won't live past this.

"Do you even realise, just how happy I was when we discovered that we aren't related, sweetheart? Because I've **_always_** loved... Yearned, for you." Camilla's mesmerising long hair hides her scary gaze, including any facial expression residing her face as the atmosphere of the room begins growing colder and alot more ominious.

"So, I'll repeat myself..." The notably firm hard tone, robs any lingering resistance that I had as Camilla's possessive hands begin powerfully tearing away at the pajamas as she remains fixed on my helpless form, blushing deeply like an bride with anticipation, by the time that she's done completely stripping me nude as the tattered torn remaints of purple silk and cloth lay spread messily across the bed, Camilla finishes with her terrifying rant as my entire body shudders unconditionally from raw fear and the coldness of the room's air.

"We. Are. **_Not_**. Related." As utterly pathetic as this might sound, I emotionally nor physically cannot oppose Camilla on that fact nor at all, it's the truth but also because...

Deep down, hidden away from prying eyes.

...Lurks the undeniable fact that I can't help myself feeling attracted to my older sister regardless, if she really is or not. It's always frustrated me, knowing that she feels the same but I prevent myself from acting on my feelings for the sake of my relationship with her.

Camilla deserves a fully detailed explaination about the full extent of the hidden feelings dwelling inside me but I severely doubt she'll be willing to listen, infact she's already begun taking off what I now see in plain sight, an painfully seductive silky nightdress as the span of my weary body shivers closely accompanied with the intense pounding of my own heart gradually increasing in pace.

"It's fine, dear~ If you won't give me exactly what I want, emotionally... Then I'll settle with **_physically_** for now."

"...You can't do this, Camilla!" I frantically plead in distress as my whole body shakes, but my quirvering lips are hushed by the gentle presence of a single index finger that presses against them.

The painfully enticing nightdress has been removed and is currently laying against the carpet, my hands are also freed from her curvy waist but they're soon rebinded together by their respective wrists as I attempt to hide my nude form without success, I avert my eyes away from Camilla's mature naked erotic body as that action is proven futile too when she moves to make an response to another of my many refusals.

"Corrin, sweetie. Why do you torment yourself so badly?" Camilla questions with a tilted head gesture, her tone is concerned with underlying frustration.

"You're mistaken, it's not me who's torm-" Annoyingly as per usual, my staggered response is cut short.

"Thing is, I **_know_** that you desire me~" ...Wait, how'd she know that?

"I've seen exactly how you gaze longingly at me, it fills me completely with joy!" Whaa... What, is that it? Damnit, I completely underestimated Camilla's ability to see straight through me as if I were made from simply glass!

"Besides, dear. I've always made sure that whatever you've wanted, you've received." That much is true, it's almost creepy as Camilla has doted me especially but considering the situation, I understand abit more why...

"...But now that I know that you want just me, only me." Camilla, you can't make me admit my delicate feelings so easily!

On the conclusion of my older sister's words, she leans over towards my nearest avaliable ear as the close proximity between us forces physical contact with our naked chests. Camilla's soft large busom, tingles my very core pleasantly as it presses very firmly against me. I can feel my groin becoming alot more firm aswell, but since Camilla's sitting on my waist then I suppose she probably knows that too.

 ** _"How could I possibly refuse?"_** She slowly whispers those words into my ear as I lay stunned on the bed, but not before sensually sliding her tongue across my cheek then straight along my ear lobe, savoring my taste as several indescribable senstations pass through me.

Camilla's exceedingly eager hands slide from my neck, seductively descending down my torso before, much to my immense embarrassment as I bury my face with my tied hands, takes ahold of my throbbing length in her hands as she directs it to the entrance to her warm damp depths as she breathes heavily in anticipation.

Noo... Everything is going so fast, I can't think straight!

"This is it, my love! This is our moment, it's when we finally become one! For the first and definitely not the last time!" The volume of her estatic words is so loud, I'm spilt between hoping that somebody arrives to check on Camilla and wishing that we're left alone so that she can calm down.

"Can't we talk about this- Oo... Ooh..." Without any hesitation, Camilla mounts herself on my member as she swallows it completely with a notable wince of pain that soon swiftly transforms into an immensely satisfied moan, I can spot abit of blood dripping from my shaky gaze as I had thrown my head backwards against the soft pillowcase as the intimate connection between us was made.

"Camilla...! You aren't hurt, are you? We can always sto-" My concern for her is paramount, I begin to shift in worry as Camilla's body weight continues to pin me down, preventing me from moving to lend a hand.

"...Stop? But we're only just beginning, Corrin." She sounds insulted by words, she makes me aware of this by trying to appease me my supposedly misguided thoughts and concerns by bouncing upwards and downwards on my throbbing shaft...

...And it works, scarily too well.

My head is violently thrown back again from the immense pleasure gradually building up inside my sweating hot body as my white hair spreads itself messily across my face, leaving me unable to properly admire Camilla's shapely curves as they sway in the heated passion of our lust fueled affair and her mesmerising large breasts bounce, inappropriately jiggling without stopping.

"...Corrin!"

"Aaah... Aah..."

"Corrin!"

Camilla hasn't stopped calling my name for minutes on end, but I haven't stopped panting heavily like an animal in hot weather either. Unexpectedly she stops suddenly yet doesn't dismount from me, Camilla instead leans closer towards me, I open my eyes and look straight at Camilla's stunning body as she beckons my name seductively.

"Corrin~ Come closer to your beloved big sister." As my hands are tied together with rope, I can't pull away as Camilla's welcoming embrace pulls me straight into her sizable busom with vigor. Gasping in shock as my head rests comfortably in it's soft position, Camilla calms my nerves by stroking my horribly messy hair with her left hand as the other holds my head in place.

Camilla's waist begins moving again as she decides on a steady pace, senting several jolts of pleasure instantly through my system. Even more unexpected is that Camilla begins desperately pleading with me, but for what is extremely embarrassing.

"Corrin, please..." She moans, biting her lower lip tightly.

"...Camilla?" I ask, questioningly with crimson blush.

"...Please tease my breasts, you're cold breath is really hitting against them~ Aah..." As she continues to move erratically on my length, I breathe out from impulse as it sents Camilla into some form of seizure, she reacts by pulling me into herself even closer to the point that I genuinely believe that she's trying to absorb me inside herself. The temperature of our bodies has risen drastically as sweat constantly descends unto the bedsheets below.

As I patiently hold my breath, I consider my few options. If I don't appease Camilla's wanton lust then she'll probably restrict my movements and choices alot more, out of frustration and if I appease them... Then I might be able to escape when she's off guard, that's alot more better than anything else that I can think up now... Believe me, it isn't much.

Deciding on my second decision, finding an peaceful resolution is the only option in this situation. I immediately leap to work after re-adjusting my head closer towards Camilla's nearest breast, her left one. I gulp notably in silence before sliding my lubricated tongue from my mouth, rubbing it somewhat firmly against her left nipple as the entire breast shakes violently as if I gave her something of an electric shock.

"...Aaah~!" Camilla's cries of pleasure are dripping with built up satisfaction that's finally been released, as soon as that vocal cry reaches my pointed ears, I waste absolutely no time continuing with the erotic action as Camilla possessively takes several strands of my hair into her clutches tightly while picking up her riding pace with an esctatic expression. She's really picked things up as I can feel my body gradually nearing towards it's climax, but I'm not finished yet... If I don't hold out, then Camilla will remain unsatisfied...

She'll want more, which will mean I won't be able to escape.

"Don't stop! Do not stop at all, Corrin!" With a determined swift motion, Camilla removes the binds that connect my wrists together with nothing more than her own strength as she narrowly avoids my hands. Realising why she did this, I set my hands upon her waist so I can steady her as she continues to ride me like a personal steed of hers into bloody brutal battle...

When I put it like that, it's quite embarrassing but Carmilla's personally known for her mercilessness during combat.

"Aaaah, I won't...! Hnnn..." I blurt out, unable to compose words properly for the life of me.

My grip is exceedingly firm and notably hard, akin to her own grasp on my delicate head. The muscle relaxants have completely worn off as I can feel all of my senses again, I should be able to make my swift escape soon. Meanwhile, Camilla's hair is swaying wildly as she rocks backwards and forwards, letting her wet depths swallow more and more of me with every thrust inside. I can barely keep up with her as she's really driving me into the dirt, I'd take Xander's morning training exercises in the Northern Fortress anytime than this...

Yet, that'd mean I'd be lying aswell.

In truth, I absolutely adore this... The feelings and sensations, they're all beauitful and splendid. I could do them forever but I don't deserve such luxury. Camilla deserves better than just me, for sure. Regardless, she seems content and happy currently as she strokes my hair into neat patterns as the lustful act between us both continues into the night.

"Hrk... Haa..." I groan and moan loudly but also very uncontrollably from the tingling sensations assaulting me, practically sitting on the edge of my climax as I sense Camilla is on the verge of her own, if not moreso than me, and eventually I am proven correct in my perverted suspicions. I'm bore witness to Camilla's entire body spasming erratically as if physical contact with me is senting several dozen volts of magical lighting across her entire naked body...

I'd be concerned, but Camilla's own facial expression dulls my worries as she's utterly estactic with joy. The fact that she's still screaming my name, helps aswell. I bring my frantic thrusts to an reasonably steady pace as my eyes notice Camilla's body has slacked abit from it's formerly firm posture, she's clearly drained from the action.

As if predestined by fate itself... I am forced to spew my mess inside Camilla's wet nethers, I shut my eyes tightly during this ordeal as my breath escapes from my lips. Ironically enough, my lips are soon taken by Camilla's own as she throws her entire body forwards unto me. We're currently laying ontop of each other as Camilla's breasts are embarrassingly rubbing against my chest, she's winking at me as if she's got me precisely where she wants me.

"Was that especially magical for you too, sweetie~?" Camilla coos softly, tracing circles on my chest with her fingers.

"Ye- Yeah, it was." I reply sheppishly as we share glances with each other.

"Well... Believe me, we'll be spending **_alot_** more time together from now on." Camilla shifts slightly her position on my chest, so that she's level with me in terms of height. My lips are once again met with Camilla's pair although exceedingly more passionately. She hasn't bothered to rebind my hands, so she must be in some sense of security... I can probably make my escape, provided that Camilla falls asleep.

Come on, Corrin.

One mountain climbed, we can do this...

First the DragonStone, then we find ourselves Jakob, Felicia and finally escape.

Nobody needs to know what happened here, especially not Xander nor Leo.

One step at an time...

 **Jeez, I apologize immensely for the late chapter! I was busy conducting search on Fire Emblem Fates along with redoing Conquest, so I can make sure that I'm following through things as accurately as possible. I can assure you that the next chapter won't be as long in terms of waiting time xd But again, no promises! Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it, our next chapter should include another perspective! Ready to step into somebody else's mind, eh?**

 **See ya later!**


	3. Chapter Three - The Spark of War

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem rightfully belongs to Nintendo, however... We can all agree, as with the rest of my deliciously evil Yandere fics, the main male protagonist belongs exclusively to the main female protagonist...

 **\- Corrin - Time: 00:35 - Castle Corridor - Castle Krakenburg/Nohr.**

It wasn't simple... But I successfully managed to escape Camilla's possessive clutches. I thankfully managed to secure my equipment, my treasured empowered Yato blade, Nohrian Noble clothes as I cannot simply stroll around without any clothes and finally perhaps my most important item of all in my possession...

The Dragonstone.

It's my only keepsake to remind myself of Azura as her gentle singing can only be heard in my fleeting dreams, she vanished completely after the conflict... Not that I blame her. I had originally wanted to conduct solo search for her in unknown lands beyond Nohr yet that's only part of the truth.

Thankfully for me, this corridor is barren and empty. As much as it pains me, I can't greet anyone that could give away my position in the Castle, Camilla is sleeping but that won't be for long. She'll surely notice that I've crept out and fled, plus if one of her retainers manages to spot me then they'll bring me before her immediately.

My black tattered cape flows elegantly in the draft generated from my strides across the ominous Nohrian corridor as statues of my Father observe my movements with displeased expressions lingering on their stone marble faces, it disturbs me horribly... Even now I cannot stand Father's foreboding stare. Regardless, my swift movements are halted by the appearance of an shadow approaching the corner of the corridor as I pass. Without delay nor heistation, I prepare myself- I mustn't be seen, even if I'm forced to knock the person out...

I apologize, whomever it is. Forgive me!

"Raaaah...!" I shout, holding Yato's blade so I can bring the blunt end directly down on the mysterious figure's head... But I'm suddenly stopped by an familar cry. I lmmediately lower my weapon, looking dumbstruck as the person brushes their hair with an incredibly nervous chuckle.

"Whaaa... Stop!" The familar voice yells.

"Corrin..! Whatever are you doing here?" Slias questions, his posture is firm but calm as he glances around the corridor for anyone else.

"...I'm asking that myself." I joke with an worn smile, trying to make light of the horrible situation.

"No, I'm serious." Slias replies, clearly seeking answers for his fiery curiousity.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the other end of the Nohrian Sea, by now?" As an matter of fact, I should be... But Camilla had other plans for me, unforunately.

"I am, that's true... But I'm not, I can explain." Realising that vital explainations are key to securing Slias as an ally in my plan, along with deeply treasuring my friendship with him. Forged from my long suffering in the Northen Fortress.

"Go on, friend." Slias kindly responses, smiling radiantly while casually moving closer towards me.

"My boat was destroyed, by- Uhm, pirates." I begrudgingly lie, it'd be bad for Camilla if Xander and the rest heard that she put my life in danger recklessly by assaulting the sailing boat during the night.

"Pirates? I thought Xander had sent additional patrol boats to seize the area near your path, he was really worried." I refrain from expressing my shock at the revelation of other boats, summoning all of my composure to shrug whatever Slias says off easily.

"They were destroyed aswell, I'm afraid." A notable tinge of emotional pain strikes me, everytime that I'm forced to lie to my dearest friend... It's painful, but it's not the hardest thing that I've done in the name of what I believe in... That's for sure.

I've done plenty worse.

Still, it's odd, I never saw any escorts during my short venture. I thought Xander didn't care for a while, I'm glad that Slias has proven me wrong with that. As if expecting my answer beforehand, Slias nods as he yawns mildly with his arms folded.

"So, do you plan on leaving again?" He sadly questions, tilting his head sideways.

"That's correct, I need to leave Nohr before anyone else can discover that I'm still here." Putting my friends and family through the pain of inevitable seperation yet again, isn't something that I plan on doing nor relish.

"Say... How did you escape from the freezing waters, anyway?" The look of geninue surprise is present on Slias's face, I can already tell that he's thankful I'm still alive but he's still very much confused in exactly why I am. I'm both happy and depressed that I can't tell him that Camilla actually saved me, despite causing the accident in the first place.

"There were... Some fishermen in the area, they arrived after the pirates had fled, I was able to hitch a ride when they realised whom I was." Nohr isn't famous for it's fish, but whatever our society can muster is more than worth it. On that note, Xander has been negotiating with Hoshido in regards to importing goods between their respective Kingdoms, hopefully everyone can benefit from that. I had chosen to leave, so that my presence in Nohr wouldn't cause any disturbances between the two's negotiations... I have the feeling that I could easily make another war happen, simply because of my choice.

"Lucky you, Corrin. I wouldn't have been that lucky if I were in your situation, aha!" Slias sheepishly replies, he's clearly imagining himself in that situation. Being stranded at sea is an horrible fate, I wouldn't wish it on my worse enemy and especially not my best friend. Because Camilla saved me, I wasn't in the water for long... But I can imagine floating around in that abyss, seeing the shore on the horizon yet lacking the strength to swim for it as the cold saps my energy.

"Don't say that, Slias... You're wrong." I respond with an determined tone, he eventually gives in. For as long as I can recall, Slias has always looked up to me, but what he doesn't realise is that I look up to him aswell. If he was only abit more confident in his own abilities rather than my own.

"...Yeah yeah, now let's find Jakob. He'll be estactic that you're back home, Corrin." The stubborn Slias proclaims happily as he rests his hand on my shoulder.

"Slias, I already said-" I mutter abit loudly in protest. Aside from Felicia, Jakob is absolutely frantical in his devotion to me. I've heard rumors that he wasn't born as an servant, yet merely chose to be... He had decided to serve me, rather than live an normal life amongst other people. He's put so much on the line for me, I cannot ever hope to repay that, so I don't wish to harm him anymore than I have already. There's something else, I have the inescapable feeling that he'd had joined Hoshido with me, if I had truly abandoned my family in Nohr to begin with.

"Trust me, Corrin. We're gonna need him and his expertise, if you wanna follow that aspiration of yours." Slias chuckles, gesturing his hand casually after removing it from me. My expression falters, yet I nod in agreement. We'd be here all night and unto dawn if I refused Slias, he's quite arguemental when it comes down to it.

"I suppose so, Slia-" My begrudgingly understanding words are suddenly cut short, by the unexpected nor particularly welcome announcement of the arrival in the large corridor of three Hoshidan Ninjas in the form of smoke bombs being thrown as they shortly reveal themselves from the haze generated by the devices. The fact that they were able to inflitrate the castle is immensely suprising as I'm taken back by their presence here.

"Seize your movements, Nohrian!" One of them shouts, ready in an notable battle stance. It doesn't take long for Slias to stand perfectly ready aswell to fight with his decorated steel sword raised, standing infront of my stunned still body with an fierce look on his formerly gentle calm face.

"Stand back, Corrin! Seems like Queen Hinoka wants you dead, afterall...!" Slias shouts in utter surprise, chuckling abit as my heart aches with the mention of my elder sister. I think he's trying to draw attention to himself by making loud remarks, possibly to gain allies and backup from the surrounding Nohrian guards, if they're in the area at all. But it's late at night, they're probably all asleep aside from few patrolling guards. Unwilling to let Slias protect me, I stand forwards away from his protection as he watches on confused.

"...What is your reason for being in the heart of Nohrian territory?" I demand with an firm tone, my stance is already that of an battle stance as my Yato glows beauitfully violet with the terrifying power gained from it's destined union with Leo and Xander's Mystical Weapons.

"That reason is ours alone, but if you must know... We've been sent to save our captured allies, that is all." The lead Ninja whispers, his left hand's fingers are lined with deadly sharp shuken blades as his right hand is tightly clutching an dagger in preperation for inevitable battle.

"That's nonesense, Nohr doesn't have prisoners of Hoshidan origin... We released them all, as you did ours." The truth escapes from my lips, I was present for the peace treaty afterall as Xander wanted me to watch the fruits of my hard labour in securing peace, no matter the cost. Not only that, any prisoners that were kept in the Keep designed by Lilith in the Astral Plain were freeded aswell, I couldn't remain in that lonely place anyway as Lilith wasn't there... With Lilith gone, it had began to crumble gradually as her spirit's power waned. Castle Krakenberg served as my home, for the short time that I had lived in Nohr proper after the war.

"That is true, Prince Corrin... But it seems that somebody in Nohr hasn't been willing to accept that rule." My thoughts immediately reach Niles and Peri, yet they've always been trusting and accepting of Xander's words, so it's practically impossible that they've taken captives for their own amusement.

"Whom do you think it is, Nohrian Prince?" The Lead Ninja questions with his eyebrow raised, his face has scars covered over it as his battle stance begins to lessen.

"..." I remain quiet, Slias is watching me slightly in silence as he nonetheless remains silent and ready for battle although I can tell that he's planning on spending the battle serving as my shield, not my sword in combat. I remain quiet, because I know whom it is... But I don't want to say nor acknowledge it, it's too painful for me. Far too painful, especially since I've spent the last many days in their company exclusively. I can't get Camilla's image away from my mind.

"...I must warn you, that we've also been ordered to execute this person- So don't stand in our way!" As soon as the words, execute, reach my pointed ears... My whole body shakes violently as my grip on Yato tightens in rage, whilst I cannot observe it myself... My crimson eyes pupils become slitted and feral as they glow brightly, I notice this as one of the Hoshidan Ninja's shakes violently aswell in fear...

Not rage.

"...The name, please." My voice is sharp, but what's sharper is the sword that I'm currently gesturing in the Ninja's direction. In truth, I don't care whom it is, I won't let them harm anyone that I'm friends with... There's always a better solution than violence, especially when dealing with Hoshido.

"Princess Camilla, she's been spotted purposefully attacking scouting Hoshidans and capturing what soldiers she doesn't mercliessly kill." Ca... Camilla, that's insanity! She's been with me, she hasn't had time to capture anyone at all...!

"Tha... That's impossible, big sister wouldn't never do that." They'll pay for this thoughtless slander! Nobody accuses my siblings of actions that they haven't done, it's unfair!

"Recheck your facts, Prince. You're so called sister isn't what you think she is, so let us through and we'll handle the rest. Even if we've been ordered against harming you, don't think that we won't!" The Lead Ninja chuckles, his supremely confident words tear my fragile mind apart as I struggle with my grip on the Yato's hilt. Instead of rationality- I turn fully towards my anger as it consumes me.

"I... I won't let you harm Camilla, I vow it!" As Slias looks on, I shout out with clearly present bloodlust.

"Then you leave us no choice... Raise your weapons in battle, my friends! Die, Prince Corrin!" The Lead Ninja charges, as I do the same. The rest begin trying to flank me, they're stopped swiftly by Slias as he covers my sides. Several small projectiles are thrown in my direction by the Lead Ninja during his fury charge, I'm only hit by few as I recoil from their collision. Blood is already dripping down my thighs, but I can't surrender... If I do, then they'll hurt my big sister.

"Kuk..." I spurt out vocally as I pull some of the Ninja Shurkens from my thighs, thankfully my Nohrian armor had blocked alot of my vital areas. Slias is worried for me, but he's primarily focusing on dealing with the Ninjas. He's already taken one of them out, so it's two on two.

It's fair- Least, so I thought. As the dastardly Lead Ninja pulls a mysterious spell tome from the brown bag that had been strapped unto his waist.

"This was to be used on Camilla, but I'll use it on you! Nohrian Scum is still Nohrian Scum!" The gloating allows me to draw in closer as I manage to stab Yato into his chest, but I soon realise that's exactly what he was looking for. As I hold unto my sword's golden hilt, he pulls me in by the collar while holding the spell tome... Activating it as it glows brightly in response to the activation, he's currently cackling now- My expression is dumbstruck, only Slias can properly respond as he recognises the identity of the spell tome.

"...Corrin! No...!" Slias frantically shoulder barges the backup Ninja across the room, as he glances towards me with an terrified expression. The vice grip on my decorated collar is keeping me firmly close the radiating Ninja as he continues to mock my attempts to pull away.

"That spell tome, it's self destruction! He's going to kill us both, Corrin!" As soon as the foreboding words "Self Destruction" reach my jagged ears, I drive Yato even more deeper into the Lead Ninja as he cries in agony. It doesn't matter if I die, I can't let him harm Slias nor anyone nearby!

"Run, Slias! I'll deal with him, swiftly!" Slias is relucant, as expected but he obeys. He darts away from the opposite direction, looking sideways for anyone else present in the area so he can lead them towards safetly away from the blast radius.

"It's too late for that, little Prince! You'll be mere ashes soon, Nohr can burn for all I care!" Despite my disregard for self preservation, I take measures to ensure that I survive as the second that the Lead Ninja finalizes the activation of the Tome. I turn every single part of my flesh, into draconic scales, protecting myself for the most part from the explosion as it conflicts only minor structual damage to the surrounding corridor.

The knocked back Ninja is only still alive, unforunately for me.

That very same Ninja approaches my fallen, human, body while holding a dagger in his shaking left hand. There's only ashes on the floor near my body that serve as evidence that the leader of the trio of Hoshidan Ninjas existed in the world, but I cannot worry about that... I'm going to die, helpless and defenceless since Slias had retreated away from here, to get help.

"Die... Nohrian..." The Ninja draws closer muttering as I lay on my front, my arms are spread across the floor as my Yato is currently and very ironically impaled against one of the statues of my Father.

How bittersweet, heh.

"You've taken... Alot from me, but now..." As expected, he raises the dagger upwards while ranting about loss. I've lost alot too, but he'd never understand that... Least, I hope not anyway.

"I've got you exactly where I want you...!" I close my eyes, acknowledging my defeat and the futility of the situation and as the dagger falls towards me, I breathe out. In the darkness that the closure of my eyes presents me, I hear a unfamilar voice calling frantically for me, I feel calm just hearing it.

"Papa... Wake up, you must stand up...!"

Papa...? How strange, I never thought I'd be called that in my lifetime alone. I've always belonged to a family- I never gave much thought about forging one of my own, but it sounds like a nice thought.

"Don't die on me, Papa...! Please get up!" The voice calls me once more, I struggle but my eyes won't open themselves and soon I am assaulted unexpectedly by an vision. A vision of a small girl, she's dressed in an outfit similar with my original one and she possesses beauitful purple hair that's the exact same shade and tone as... Camilla's? Her ears are also pointed, her smile is one that melts my heart and sends me spiralling into blissful happiness.

Is she my child with Camilla, is that even possible?

Whatever the truth is, I cannot say nor ponder about it anymore as the sound of a scream accompanied by an metallic thud on the floor is heard loudly enough to force my eyes open.

"Target eliminated, Mistress Camilla." Bekura announces with an icy tone, I weakly raise my head from the solid floor as Bekura looks down on me. Slias is standing beside Bekura, but they're also accompanied by Camilla as she frantically hurries forwards towards my location on the ground.

"Well done, Bekura! I'll reward you duly~ But now Corrin requires my complete and utter attention, don't you dear?" My entire body aches, blood leaves through holes in my body and my eyes percieve only Camilla's smiling but concerned face. Camilla surprisingly lifts me into her arms, she's carrying me akin to the type of carry an groom performs on his chosen bride. As I mutter in pain, Camilla's eyes glance straight towards Slias, whom is currently inspecting the damage on the corridor.

"Bekura. Gather Corrin's treasures and leave them with me, sweetie..." Camilla coos, she plants a firm kiss on my cheek during the wait for an response from her retainer.

"As you command, Mistress." Bekura acquires Yato from the statue, admiring it's sleek design and it's mysterious properties.

"Ooh~ And don't worry about Corrin, Knight Slias. He'll be fine in my care, but please do forget what you saw here... If you do, I'll reward you nicely~" Camilla's tone implies a threat, but also an polite request. My head is spinning and my eyes are unfocused, Camilla gently brushes my hair away from my facial area. I can only see that mysterious girl's smile, whenever I look at Camilla's silky smooth hair. Regardless, Slias backs down as he nods... He begrudingly leaves as he replies to Camilla's request.

"As you say... Please do inform me, if Corrin needs anything." I doubt that Slias could see, as he's already far away from us... But Camilla's face twitched notably during his words, most likely when he made the assumption that I might need him instead of her- He's not wrong in thinking that, I enjoy Slias's company as it usually doesn't involve chains and shackles.

"So what's this about... Not letting anyone harm me, dear~? You're so cute, Corrin." Waa... Did Camilla hear that, but I said that before we started fighting so she should have made an appearance then, that isn't like her. She'd have usually stepped out, resolved the conflict, then seen me.

"Ho.. How did you know that I said that, Camilla?" I question with shock and embarrassment, weakly struggling in distress slightly in her hold as he affirms her grip on my wounded body.

"Oooh, I have eyes and ears everywhere... You'll never be alone, Corrin~" Camilla giggles playfully as she answers, as if watching me is an hobby instead of an crime.

"Big sis... Please..." I protest, unable to muster anymore words due to my failing health and condition.

"So _**DON'T** _run away from me again, understood darling~?" Camilla's single exposed eye becomes eerily ominous as she stares straight down at me, yet places another kiss on me... My lips, this time as Slias isn't present. Bekura, glance sideways as she holds my blade in her gloved hands.

"Be a dear~ And bring plenty medical supplies to my room, you can leave my darling Corrin's impressive sword with me aswell when you return." Camilla commands, she begins gently rocking my body sideways and back again in her arms as she hums happily.

"At once, Lady Camilla." As if she didn't exist in the first place, Bekura vanishes in seconds from the scene as Yato dissapears with her. My chances at escape are thin, I'm back with Camilla and she won't let me go now... This is terrible, things can't get anymore worse now.

"Now... Be a brave boy for Mama and you'll be rewarded, Corrin." Rewarded, is that what this is? ...Some reward, but I can't deny that apart of myself is happy with this turn of events. The part of me that grows excessively larger with each moment that I bask in Camilla's smothering presence.

If I could only escape... Then maybe I'd be able to convince myself...

That I don't love Camilla...

 **\- Xander - Time: 01:20 - King Xander's Throne Room - Castle Krakenberg/Nohr -**

Corrin, it's immensely displeasing that you've chosen this path... I wanted to rule Nohr in your presence, I wanted to create the peace that you've always sought after tirelessly. Alas, while you might have left us... You haven't abandoned us, you could have before but you never did, you made us proud of you for choosing us instead of your birth family.

That is the Nohrian way. Even if you sail the seas, searching for new lands and exciting people, carry Nohr's pride with you always as you'll never not be an true prince of Nohr. As long as I am King of the Kingdom of Nohr then you're name shall be celebrated by everyone and anyone, you helped us win the war and if Father were here...

The _**TRUE**_ father of mine. Not the imposter that forced cruelty upon cruelty on you, the one that allowed Leo to ride on his shoulders and read bedtimes stories to Camilla and Elise before bed, then I know that he'd be more than proud of you and your bravery.

I know our seperation will be brief at most.

Return soon, Corrin... We all miss you, especially your eldest sister.

"My Liege, King Xander!" As I am unforunately woken from my reflection while sitting on my father's throne by an loyal attentant, I immediately stand upwards upon hearing the frantic nature of the man's tone. It must be important, thus requires my complete attention and focus above all else.

"What is it, speak quickly." I swiftly respond, stepping down from the steps leading to the throne I was previously sat upon.

"Hoshidan Ninja, your majesty! They've been slain on the upper floors- They've reportedly tried to assassinate Lady Camilla in the confusion!" Hoshidans, in Castle Krakenberg?! What is this nonesense, our castle is practically an fortress, even at dusk... I won't stand for this, trying to attack us as we recover from Corrin's departure. That's unacceptable, Queen Hinoka will hear about this... This felony won't go unanswered for.

"...Tch, arrange a meeting with the Queen of Hoshido. If they think I'm going to let them waltz into Nohr without any supervision, then they're mistaken." I'll speak with Camilla, she's clearly shaken by this. She hasn't spoken with anyone of us, since Corrin left but that only makes me more concerned for her security.

Even she wants to depart from the castle, temporarily, aswell then I must be as understanding as possible.

But, for now... Unto more pressing matters, Nohr's stability is at risk.

 **Apologies for the wait, but I hope that this chapter's extensive length in regards to the others will aid that. I'll try and release another chapter whilst I'm on the fly as I don't like it when ideas escape me, but heyo! Next Chapter shall be special, as it'll showcase alot of Camilla's darker side (More than already shown!) along with Corrin's punishment for escaping her clutches! I also apologize for the dreadfully short Xander section, but they'll be entire chapters dedicated to his and Leo, Elise's along with Camilla's perspectives in the future. I apologize if I won't manage to include individuals like Slias into the main persective deal, but that's what sequel fanfictions are for, right?**

 **Until next time, see ya!**


	4. Chapter Four - Cruel Mercy

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem rightfully belongs to Nintendo, however... We can all agree, as with the rest of my deliciously evil Yandere fics, the main male protagonist belongs exclusively to the main female protagonist...

 **\- Leo - Time: 10:00 - Main Hall - Castle Krakenburg/Nohr.**

"For somebody whom barely escaped an assassination attempt... You look well, Camilla." With an assured smile on my face, I greet Camilla whom I haven't seen in days since Corrin departed from Nohr. It was stark contrast to when I told her about Corrin's intentions, as he had neglected to do so himself. It wasn't soon before I realised why he hadn't done so personally... He wasn't avoiding it out of cowardice, afterall he had told all of us about it, including his retainers. But because he knew that it'd be better for Camilla to learn it herself after he had done the deed, so she couldn't stop him. Corrin entrusted us with his wishes, hoping that we wouldn't force him to remain in Nohr-

We didn't, but he knew that Camilla would do so.

"If it isn't my darling baby brother Leo, I'm doing splendidly... Yourself, dear?" Camilla speaks in her usual motherly fashion, it's annoying but I suppose since Corrin is no longer with us... She's taken to doting on me and Elise specifically. What's more annoying is that I'm completely confused with why she's behaving in her usual way... She was practically frantic with grief about losing Corrin, infact she vanished within' the instant that I had told her and I never saw her after that until now.

"Tch... I told you, don't call me that." My annoyance is made clear as Camilla merely brushes it off.

"But you're so adorable when you're flustered, sweetie." She coos, gesturing like a child with her left hand.

"Just... Leo will suffice, Sister." I firmly respond, deciding to distract myself by reading through one of my many books in my possession that I currently grasp in my hand. Camilla isn't pleased with this, she stamps down on the ground as I raise my eyes in her direction, my eyebrow is raised.

"I heard that you wanted to speak with me, Leo." She's serious, I know that by the fact she's actually used my name proper without any additions nor childish remarks. It's only right that I respond in kind, she made the effort afterall.

"Ahh... Yes, I was sidetracked by your incessant coddling." Rolling my eyes, chuckling as I snap the aged book closed with my hand as it catches Camilla's attention moreso.

"Go on~" Camilla isn't fazed whatsoever by my remark, she merely wants to know what I know... As expected, heh.

"Xander informed me, to inform you, that you've been given an.. Vacation of sorts." A vacation, I'd quite like one of those myself but it'd be an futile venture... I'd have wasted all of my time trying to ponder on what destination I should set myself or how I could properly spend my time, I suppose Camilla won't have that trouble whatsoever as she's pretty determined in her goals. I can admire that about her- If she wasn't so singletrack minded on our brother's return.

"That's wonderful news, I'll spend my time preparing for Corrin's timely return to Nohr." As if proving my point, she mentions his name. My body aches when she does, I'll admit. I do infact, miss Corrin but I won't say that. I pride myself in remaining stoic and strong in the eyes of others, I adore the envy that I recieve when I fell a foe without blinking a single eye as they're own close pathetically in the face of inevitable defeat.

"You may retreat from the Castle for as long as you wish... Just return when you feel better." As my duty has concluded, I turn away from Camilla and begin walking in the opposite direction as I soon feel hands holding me firmly in place. What... Is Camilla preventing me from leaving too, she's truly an annoyance.

"Now now~ You can't leave in a state like that, you're collar is inside-out!" Tch... Darn it, I swear that I made sure that it wasn't insideout on the way over here! Curse Nohr's lack of mirrors, I curse myself in silence as my eyes close, I wait for Camilla to finish messing with my collar as she fixes it properly.

...It's ironic, only now I fully resent myself for harboring such petty jealously for Camilla's doting on Corrin. To constantly put up with her unreasonable nature is truly surprising and if he left Nohr to escape that, I wouldn't be judgemental in the slightest possible degree.

 **\- Camilla - Time: 15:00 - Barred Bedroom - Northern Fortress/Nohr.**

"I... Am the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life..." As I hide behind an large pillar in the room, my darling Corrin gracefully sings to himself as if trying to ease his mind's many worries, he's currently chained against a stone wall by the hands as his punishment for foolishly running away from me, his doting big sister. Like myself, he must terribly miss Azura's presence... Our dearly departed sister. I can tell that the pain of loss weights heavily on my beloved treasure's mind, but I won't allow that to ruin his perfection. I must preserve that, whatever the cost. His smile will be radiant by the time that I've done ensuring his happiness, along with my own at the same time~ It couldn't hurt to obtain what I desire at the same time, too.

"Beyond the shore... Just out of reach- Hrrn..." As soon as the word, Shore, escape Corrin's tired lips, his hands weakly pull against the binds as they refuse to release him. I won't lie, I feel absolutely awful for constantly being forced to keep him chained up against motionless unfeeling objects, or myself for that matter but whenever I'm lenient with him...

He frantically runs away from me.

He constantly runs away from the one person that adores him, above all else and everyone else. I don't nor cannot understand it, doesn't he want my love? My affection...? If only he could realise the degree of pain that he's putting me through for forcing my hand, it's not that I'm being completely unreasonable... If he's good, I'll let him see Slias and the rest of his friends... But only if they vow to secrecy else I'll need to apply some firm pressure in obtaining their complete and utter cooperation...

For Corrin's sake, of course~!

I had moved Corrin secretly over to the Northern Fortress, his previous lonely dwelling in secret, after tending to his wounds recieved from the pathetic excuses for human beings. Not only that, with Xander offically allowing me to depart from Nohr and avoid having a role in the political duties that are usually expected of me, I am able to spend all of my time doting on my younger sibling without a care in the entire world...!

Just me and him, only me and him. I'll decimate anyone that dares try seperate our union, but once I've successfully won Corrin over to my side... That won't be required at all, he'll be truly mine alone!

"..."

Corrin's prolonged silence disturbs me, so I reveal myself from behind the black pillar as my love's kneeling nude body surprises me with it's attractiveness once more despite having put him in that position in the first place, he's truly magical.

I simply cannot get enough of him!

In terms of clothing, Corrin is only wearing Nohrian briefs as his enticing splendid body is covered by white bandages and formerly my sweet gentle kisses, he's so irresistable. His body is also slacking down, his arms are still against the ominous walls as he appears to be sleeping. What low light that shines through the bars in the windows are dim, but I can clearly see Corrin before me.

Kneeling down, my hand gently begins caressing his face, a visage that captures innocence and beauty perfectly. My expression becomes flustered and giddy with joy as I am unable to control myself from planting gentle kiss upon gentle kiss on his gentle features. He begins to awaken from the physical contact between us, curse it all...

I only desire several more hours to observe his sleeping face, why must fate be so cruel?

"...Cam... Camilla..." Corrin speaks quietly with an tired tone, his head begins to ascend towards me but I take ahold of it gently by the cheek with my left hand.

"Shhh... You've got a big day ahead of you, dear~" I coo, smiling as he looks upon me... With fear? That's not right at all, he can't be afraid of his dear big sister. Whatever's causing this grim expression to present itself on my Corrin's face isn't of his own violition, that's for certain.

"Wha... What do you mean, sis?" Corrin replies, he's still looking dumbstruck... And not in that overly cute way but moreso in the looming threat instance, it's really annoying me. I can't stand it, it's his fault that this is happening afterall. It wasn't my choice to send him away from Nohr-

It was his own, he should have known that this very situation would occur if he left me alone... But I'll make that right, he'll see that in the end.

"Oooh, you're punishment~ Silly Corrin!" I giggle, releasing his binds with my hidden key as his body hits the ground. Taken straight from my bra, hehe. I can tell that Corrin's sneaking glances even if his line of sight is currently away from me, his gaze alone thrills my core and sends pleasant shrivers directly down my spine!

Ooh, you're just so cute! Corrin's facial expressions are still wearing the emotion of acute fear like a mask, so I obviously begin tending to that by securing Corrin in my arms, cradling him motherly.

Despite being freed from all restrictions, he shouldn't be able to move more than required. That'll mean, he'll be unable to run away from me without difficultly... I made sure of that. Due to the close proximity between us, I take the chance to breathe in and sniff alot of his scent. I can practically track Corrin from scent alone already but I don't wanna chance things, especially now. I still haven't thanked Bekura properly for teaching me that vital skill of hers, she's absolutely adorable... She kept referring to Corrin as my Prey and myself as the Predator during that lesson, but I'd never intentionally hurt Corrin...

I'm an... Guardian, not an Predator.

Speak of the devil, my my. Bekura enters inside the bedroom alongside Selena as I had planned. They're both accompanied by two especially loyal Nohrian soldiers of mine, they're carrying two shackled Hoshidan soldiers as they hit the ground hard, waking them from their rest as the Nohrians depart. At this revelation, Corrin struggles excessively in my firm embrace as he groans in distress.

Poor baby... He must be hurting alot, isn't he?

"Big sis... What's the meaning of this?!" Corrin shouts as loudly as he can, he's directing his head away from my own as I cling tightly unto him.

"They're captives, silly~ What else could they be?" I respond with an delighted tone, I'm looking forward to this.

"Huh, if I knew that we'd only be bringing these prisoners to you then I wouldn't have put so much effort into this!" Selena groans, she's very adorably impulsive.

"Your sword, Lady Camilla." Berkura offers me, an simple iron yet razor sharp sword as I take it into my decided hands before glancing to the shaking Corrin. From his expression, along with the ones residing on the captured Hoshidan Soldier's... They know exactly what's going on, they're fear is delicious but I cannot voice that as I don't want Corrin seeing me badly.

"You Nohrian Witch, Queen Hinoka will get you for this!" The Hoshidan on the left shouts, struggling in his binds as he kneels on the floor looking to the one trapped on the right as Corrin remains silent, only shaking as I place the sword into those cute hands of his. From the way he's behaving it's as if he doesn't acknowledge that this is all his fault in the first place, leaving me was bad enough... For leaving me for another time, that is unforgivable...

But I'm an notably forgiving big sister to my beloved Corrin, so I'll go easy on him...

"Hey... Hey! That's enough, if you continue... Prince Corrin will remain trapped in her grasp forever!" The one on the right annoyingly spurts out, in my grasp?! Whatever does he mean, Corrin belongs to me by default. Hoshido is the guilty party in all this.

"Silence, you snakes..." I spit venomously as Selena and Bekura enforce their dominance by pulling on the chains binding them by in perfect unison. Corrin however eventually speaks up, his efforts to do so had been very much present for the past few minutes but merely manifested as pure nervousness and heistation. His words however aren't what I had hoped, his defiance annoys me... He is perfect in anyway but his insistence to disobey me. Doesn't he understand that as his big sister that I love him, the most?!

"Camilla... Big sis, don't do this!" Corrin pleads, helplessly.

"If you let them go, I'll do whatever you ask! Anything at all!" He makes an enticing offer with his pleads... Imagine, all of the truly **_wonderful_** things that I could do with my Corrin, if I accepted that arrangement. He'd be _mine_ and _mine_ alone, but I cannot take any risks and I'd rather make him submit to his older sister's selfless wishes on his own accord, I want it to be completely natural and only then can we become a proper family together as we were meant to be. Then I'll never be alone again, and neither will Corrin!

"Awww... Darling, you make a good point but I'm terribly sorry that I cannot accept that." I respond, hoping that my sincere tone of voice will reach him and make him more calm so he may continue with his punishment... I'd rather not be stuck here forever when my body is here painfully aching for his bodily warmth. If you'd just kill those two soldiers then we can get this over with, that's all I'm asking honestly! The soldiers in the background continue to look at Corrin, one with disgust and the other with sorrow in his eyes.

"I refuse, I won't harm defenseless innocents!" Corrin shouts with surprising defiance, he receives a sudden and sharp slap across the left side of his face that knocks him so suddenly to the floor. He was probably easily felled by the fact that I've only been feeding him, the bare minimum, if he was at full strength then even without Yato I probably couldn't contain him forever in this fortress.

"See...? Do you see what happens when you don't do as I say? You make me hurt you, I don't want that!" I shout, demandingly as Corrin nurses his cheek, his eyes however aren't on myself but the soldiers, he'll notice me... He'll have too, especially when there's no soldiers left alive.

"Down with Nohr... Even with King Garon dead, you'll all be next in line!" The left one shouts, if he isn't put in his place then Corrin will begin thinking the same evil thoughts.

"Don't worry Prince Corrin, I know that Queen Hinoka still loves you... She has forgiveness in her heart! Return to Hoshido!" Ahahaha, as if that's an option? If he'd rather leave than remain Nohr then what chances are there that he'd leave for your country?!

"...Cam... Camilla..." Corrin mutters, trying to climb unto his feet as my heel prevents his ascend, fixing it lightly but firmly on his chest as he struggles weakly. Within' an instant, my fingers click and before I can blink, Selena and Berkura decapitate the soldiers without a moment's hesitation as not even they're screams are heard... To my disappointment.

"Noooooo! Why?! Why..." My dearest screams however aren't so delightful to my ears, as the headless corpses are removed by the recently arrived Nohrian soldiers along with the blood gradually being moped up... Despite how alot of it has already reached Corrin, he is looking positively drenched in it from head to toe. That means we'll need an bath together soon, how utterly wonderful that is! Even if my heel has gone, Corrin is still looking stunned and expressionless... Please don't tell me that I've broken him, I don't think I'll be able to put him back together if that's the case...

Seeing no other action, I pick Corrin's eerily still form from the floor into my arms, I pay absolutely no mind to the blood present on Corrin as his head sinks into my chest, he's lost all strength in his body. It's like playing with an lifeless doll, he'll need excessively attention for this. I'll have him back to tip top condition after some good doting from his big sister. That'll perk him up, including myself aswell...!

My my... I can't wait for the fun, we'll have together already.

 **Glad I was able to find space for an Leo Chapter. :D**

 **Aside Xander and minus Corrin, he's probably my second most favourite Nohr sibling in the bunch and that's saying something as I find myself loving all of them equally.**

 **Apologies for the late chapter but it was Christmas and I was playing Conquest excessively to make sure that I was nailing this as best as I could.**

 **I need me some more Cormilla material, although this is really reverse Cormilla in a way...**

 **But I'm just being realistic, eh? Expect the next chapter soon and I'll see you then! Bye!**


	5. Chapter Five - The Plan

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem rightfully belongs to Nintendo, however... We can all agree, as with the rest of my deliciously evil Yandere fics, the main male protagonist belongs exclusively to the main female protagonist...

 **\- Corrin - Time: 16:00 - Hot Springs Bathing Area - Northern Fortress/Nohr.**

My mind is empty and blank. Despair engulfs me. Sensations touch me, but they do not reach me. I feel as if I'm floating on the depressing shore... But I'm actually drowning in the chaotic waves that threaten to swallow me whole without any semblance of mercy.

"Nice and clean... Isn't that nice~?" A gentle familiar voice coos, softly to my pointed ears.

I stare endlessly into the unknown abyss before me without pause, my eyes are open but they do not perceive anything at all. A welcoming possessive hand brushes past my bare chest lovingly with an wet soft sponge and cleansing soap to accompany it.

"Oh, darling... It isn't fun for either of us, if you merely sit motionlessly in my arms like this..." The alluring yet tense voice calls out, from it's tone... It's sounds _sad._

I don't know why...

...

But I do, my eyes blink rapidly for the first time in ages as it all comes back to me.

Every single ** _horrific_** detail.

The vile deeds that Camilla made me witness hours ago, and my utter inability to prevent it. My weakness, I embarked on an journey to become strong so I wouldn't' be weak... First for my Father and then for myself and my friends, but now that I see that's all been pointless as I haven't achieved what I desired in the end...

An end to suffering.

Everyone's suffering as I couldn't care any less about my own. I've always everyone else above my own wants and needs, aside from when I decided to leave... But even then, I believed it'd be the best for everyone in the long run.

Shaking myself from my paralyzed trauma stricken state, I finally realise that I'm sitting in an completely unfamiliar room back in the Northern Fortress, submerged up to the waist in steamy hot water as it rises from the surface of the cool blue liquid. I can feel Camilla's suffocating presence near my body but I cannot see her... That scares me beyond words could describe. To think, I used to be afraid when Camilla _**wasn't**_ around is testament to how much things have changed between us in so many short days and nights, it is unbelievable.

The room itself is decorated beautifully with marble flooring and dragonic inspired decoration on the walls as it is adorned by many statues of... _Me?_ They overlook the bathing area as if observing me, observing us. It's insane, that the room is filled with plenty mementos of my lonely yet somewhat pleasant past, it's agonizing to look at them from this position. I feel even more intimidated than when Father's stone gaze reaches me as I walk across Castle Krakenberg's dark corridors. The statues themselves are all showing different sections and periods of my short life, whomever did this went into excessive detail with them. I can only imagine that person being you know whom.

It's only when I turn my head sideways only slightly, is when I realise I've been sitting against my sister's soft larger form. My shaky senses had been dulled by something that Camilla gave me during my shock, I can hardly feel the tips of my fingers due to it even as the water strikes against them. So making the distinction between cusions and Camilla has been notably difficult for me.

Despite this failing of my senses, I can tell that I'm not the only one without any clothes on my body as my bathing partner is very much naked... Much to my immense displeasure and discomfort, she's aggressively pressing herself and her bosom against me, I get the feeling that she's been doing this for sometime yet she doesn't tire from it for an unknown reason.

The sensation of skin on skin contact is pleasant, I can't lie with that. But what Camilla recently did, forbids me from expressing that in words.

"...Ugh... Uhm..." I mutter quietly whilst trying to regain my grip on my senses yet Camilla immediately picks up on it like an predator as she had been attentively observing me. She hadn't noticed my earlier movements with my head surprisingly but she definitely heard me. As an result, my body is swiftly spun quickly around by her shocked hands as I am no longer sitting with my back against Camilla, I'm kneeling down infront of her at practical eye level with the warm water splashing near us both at the sudden swift movement.

"Co.. Corrin, dearest? Are you finally wake?! Speak to me, don't leave me alone again!" Camilla's single exposed eye scarily stares into my own as she cups with my face with her hands, placing my head dangerously close to her own. it's terrifying yet heartwarming at the same time. Inside her eye, I can still see something of what my big sister used to be. A kind and considerate supportive individual that I could look up to, not what she is now.

"Big Sis... I'm fi-" I want to yell, scream and shout without pause at Camilla for the horrible vile things she's done over the past few weeks, to myself and to Hoshido. But the words that escape my mouth, before it is assaulted by Camilla's voracious pair of lips, are words of reassurance and the tone they carried was carefree as it previously was. I realise now that I cannot bring myself to hate Camilla, regardless of what she does to me... It's only when she brings others into this, that I can feel some semblance of hatred for her.

"That's all Mama needed to hear from you, darling~" Camilla giggles with excitement, she's tremendously happy from the sounds of it. Not that I blame her as I must been catatonic for hours. This reminds me of the time that I was comatose, least I was partly aware of my surroundings this time around. However I am still stunned from the sudden force of contact with her lips, my head slowly leans backwards as she affirms my head's position near her own with her hands as they rest on each of my flushed red cheeks, gently stroking them as she gazes at me.

My heart skips beats when I hear her words.

..Is.. Is that what I want? Do I truly wish to remain locked away forever in this place with her? I.. I can't want that, it's impossible. I'm deluding myself as if I agreed with that, I wouldn't be able to see anyone. My friends, my family! Only Camilla, just Camilla. That's insanity!

Back to the present, Camilla's lips are dancing with my own as I fail to keep up with her quick pace. My hands place themselves on her shoulders, beginning to push myself away from her and her passionate kiss. I fail in this, as she continues to pull me deeper and deeper into herself as our chests connect. She isn't letting me go, I doubt she will anytime soon. If this continues, I'll lose myself again in lust... In my carnal pleasures. I'll dirty Camilla and my image of her in my head, I've done that enough already... I don't want to lose my Big Sister. I won't be able to look back fondly on the past if I continue with this...

Please, Big sis...

Don't make me do this to you, I'm begging you!

...Camilla!

 **\- Felicia - Time: 21:00 - Felicia's Private Quarters - Castle Krakenburg/Nohr.**

It feels like forever and more, since Master Corrin left Nohr behind him to search for new lands. I should be happy for him, but as much as I'd like to feel that way... My heart can't bare it, the pain of trying to let him go worsens with each passing second that I bottle my feelings for him inside me.

Thankfully for me, Jakob thought of the brilliant idea of writing myself an diary... First, I was really confused about his suggestion. That is, until he explained that writing about my anticipation for Master Corrin's return and the wonderful yet short times that we spent together in Nohr as friends would help relief my mind's worries and concerns. It worked... For a little while, it wasn't until we heard about the attack on Lady Camilla's life that I realised without Corrin to keep us all focused and in good spirits, we could all crumble into pieces of well baked cookie as soon as the first crack appears.

I wish I could somehow communicate with Corrin, but none of us have any idea, where he is or what he could be doing currently.

That alone scares me, terrifies me that none of us can assure his safety as he used to before. We took being able to look after him for granted, and he took none of us for granted in return while appreciating every little thing that we did for him. Flora's presence in the Castle is helping to calm my nerves, but we're all busy trying to cater for everyone. Corrin's charisma allowed us to gain many vital allies during the war with Hoshido.

In the darkness of my bedroom, I sit directly infront of my desk as my diary lays silently on it. I haven't been able to write anything but things about Corrin, not even my daily life is interesting to write about... I wish Corrin were here, he'd tell me what I should write about with an warm smile.

I've expressed interest in heading back to the Northern Fortress, Jakob has aswell but we've been restricted from venturing there by Princess Camilla herself. She seems to be using it as an private residence, it makes perfect sense as she was especially attached to Corrin yet...

I don't see why she'd reside in the place that he was caged in for so many years.

Not only that, Princess Camilla seems to have moved all of her forces and soldiers back into the Northern Fortress as I saw Selena and Bekura depart for it, only yesterday.

As much as I want to believe in Princess Camilla's good intentions... I can't help but feel immensely uneasy when near her.

Deciding against writing anything in my diary for now- My ears are alerted to an polite but notable knock on the door as I stumble awkwardly to open it.

"Felicia, I've uncovered something _extremely_ dire... It's from Slias..." Jakob's tone would be unrefined and rushed, absolutely uncharacteristic of him so I immediately know that he's been shaken by something as I steadily try and calm him with my words.

"Try to stay calm, Jakob. What's this about?" I straight forwardly ask as Jakob recomposes himself with an brush of his hand across his elegantly styled waistcoat. His eyes are almost glaring at me, it really puts me on edge as I nervously begin to lose control of myself.

"Lord Corrin is currently residing in the Northern Fortress with Princess Camilla, I don't know if he's being held there against his will or not..." Jakob takes several steps into the door as the door shuts loudly behind him. The candle lit room brightly sets the stage for our conversation.

"According to Slias, our Liege's departure was interrupted by Pirates and he was forced to return back to Nohr- We must locate him, immediately." He continues, finishing his last few words with an determined tone of voice.

"Bu.. But, what if he doesn't want to come back?" Accepting that possibility I quietly reply as Jakob merely shakes his head with his hand resting on his face.

"Nonesense, if we don't return to our Master's side then what good are being his devoted servants, Felicia?" As usual, Jakob's loyalty to Lord Corrin is absolute and unshakeable and I find myself agreeing with him. Filled with resolve, I nod in agreement as Jakob smiles in relief with my confirmation of cooperation.

"We cannot tell anyone else about this, I'll inform Slias and we'll depart for the Northern Fortress within' the hour." With that set of words, Jakob immediately leaves through the door that he came from, I stand stunned yet swiftly begin preparing myself for the long trip ahead... Taking my collection of daggers and bandages, including my diary as carelessly leaving that about would be horribly foolish of me. I'd die from embarrassment if anyone found out about my crush on Master Corrin.

...I dread to think what _**Camilla**_ would say if she found out...

 **Late Chapters are kinda my thing now, eh? That's what I get for trying to base my channel around Yandere fics, heh. You always fail at coming up with interesting plot developments, but I believe I've kinda gotten this one right. Especially considering~ Camilla's found her first rival for Corrin! One that has an legitimate chance at success- If she was the main character of this fic, anyway. x'D As an apology for my lateness, I'll try and upload the next chapter tomorrow (Practically today.) Ciao!**


	6. Chapter Six - Fatal Attraction

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem rightfully belongs to Nintendo, however... We can all agree, as with the rest of my deliciously evil Yandere fics, the main male protagonist belongs exclusively to the main female protagonist...

 **\- Corrin - Time: 18:00 - Dining Area - Northern Fortress/Nohr.**

Dim lights beautifully illuminate the elegant dining table that I'm currently sat at, I recall it being notably larger in size but I assume Camilla couldn't handle being so far apart from me, even whilst we eat. On that topic, Camilla is taking bites out of her specially prepared meal, an steak from the looks of it. Considering my diet has been hardly anything aside from soup, I'm surprised to be eating something solid as I haven't for sometime. It isn't without an catch, I can tell that Camilla has already put more of that drug which keeps me weakened and more vulnerable to her advances...

"Yummy... Isn't it, sweetie?" Camilla speaks softly whilst kindly gesturing with her cutlery as I can only nod back silently without an reply of my own.

This annoys Camilla as her grip becomes abit more firm on her fork, she shifts in her position on the chair.

My hands shackled by the wrists against the table yet I can still move my hands freely for the most part but cannot escape, and my legs are connected to the chair's legs by similarly designed metal chains. Camilla's meal is almost finished, I have hardly touched mine... The events in the Hot Springs bathing area, hasn't rid itself from my mind, I completely lost myself back there and the guilt continues to erode me.

Camilla however is ecstatic, from the appearance of her steak, is well over the limit that she usually likes it. She normally would have demanded that it'd be returned back into the kitchen and replaced with one of more refinement, yet she hasn't complained at all.

Not once. That scares me, is she so happy with what's happened? That she doesn't acknowledge things that she previously would have?

I lose my train of thought, when Camilla arises from her chair across from me.

She walks closer to my location, her shapely hips and round large breasts swaying so sensually that I'm forced to withdraw my lingering gaze to avoid staring excessively yet Camilla only giggles when she notices me.

What's worse, is when she leans over me, close enough that I can feel her breathing against my face. Her left hand places itself on my shoulder as her right trails across my arm.

"What's wrong with you, Corrin? You haven't taken so much as an single bite from your food..." Camilla pouts, her tone becomes disheartened as I attempt to apologize.

"It's not... Big Sis, I..." I mutter helplessly in distress.

Camilla moves towards the back of the dining chair that I'm sat on as she throws her slender arms across my weary shoulders and links them possessively together while placing her head on my side as her hair begins tickling me. My acute ears detect that she's breathing in deeply as she draws close, then surprisingly forces an crimson tone on my face as Camilla's tongue slides across the ridge of my sensitive pointed ears.

"You've been very busy~ Sneaking glimpses at your beloved while they're eating." Camilla is partly right, but I've been keeping my eyes on her for another reason, I'm afraid what'll happen if I don't keep my eyes on her. She's merely twisting this situation to her liking! And I haven't been eating because if I do, if I complete eat everything that's infront of me, I'll pass out on the spot.

"That's... That's not true, I was merely-" Before I can reply. Camilla's fingers press themselves against my nose, forcing me to open my mouth yet again to recieve what she has instore for me. This time, it's food that's soaked in paralyzing medicine. Realising that, one way or another... Camilla WILL force me to eat every last bite, I raise my hands upwards, waving them around frantically to catch her attention.

I succeed, she immediately releases her grip on my nose and tilts her head in surprise.

"Corrin...? Baby?" She utters out in confusion, Camilla stays still yet remains unhealthily close to me.

"Th.. That's enough, Camilla. You needn't do that, here..." I submissively open my mouth wide, allowing her to feed me without any applied force from her part. She does so, this time with an wide victorious smile on her face. The spoon comes backwards and forwards into my maw as I chew slowly then swallow, my head becomes lighter with each piece I gulp down. Eventually I finish the meal and my grasp on reality becomes much more than it once was five minutes ago.

"All done~ You've been such an good boy for me, Corrin!" Camilla releases me from my restraints, but by now even I cannot act on my freedom as my legs provide no support as I stand... Instead, Camilla supports me as she holds my body and runs several of her fingers through my hair as if she owned it.

By now... She practically does, in truth.

...

I fall asleep seconds later.

 **\- Corrin - Time: 22:01 - Barred Bedroom - Northern Fortress/Nohr.**

Camilla's gentle lips... They're so soft, to my own...

But despite this blissful sensation inside me, I can't stop tasting the lingering taste of death incarnate on them. If that's even possible, but there's something that puts me on edge... Makes all of my hairs on my body stand straight upwards. Camilla is currently leaning over me as I lay on the bed, she's laying too, free from my chains and binds for the most part.

Every single possible passage of escape is blocked and shut down with chains. Even at my full strength, they'd be tiresome to break away with brute force alone.

Camilla knows that, she knows that I couldn't run away from her in this state. Believe me, I've already tried. I only made it so far that Berkura and Selena stopped me in my tracks, they're terrifyingly loyal to Camilla but I don't blame them. Camilla has always been good with gartnering the admiration of her followers, including her retainers.

Upon my awakening, I took several moments to realise that my garments had been removed aside from my black Nohrian briefs, Camilla herself is currently dressed in her usual attire with less armor plating for comfort sake as she lays intimately on my nude body. Her fingers have made repeated circles on my chest, as I breathe inside and out.

"Camilla... How long have you-" I speak for the first time since I opened my eyes, she yet again blocks my words from making a single sound with her lips that move so passionately against my own. They continue to move for several minutes, several long minutes that force me to choose between pulling away or trying to keep up with Camilla in hope's that it'll improve her mood. I go for the second option, despite failing horribly at kissing all the same.

"Corrin, dear. I hope you're finding your new living arrangements exciting for you, afterall..."

"...Huh?" Still dazed from the intimate action, I mutter awkwardly.

"You'll be staying here for an _**very**_ long time, my love~"

"You don't mean- But, what about everyone else?! Leo, Elise and Xander!" Calling out my siblings names, doesn't solve my loneliness at all. I knew that I'd miss them during my travels, but being so close to them and yet so apart... **_Hurts me deeply._**

"You can write them letters, sweetie. As long as you continue pretending that you aren't dwelling in Nohr." Camilla's thought extensively about this, it's like she knows my questions before I say them. She can read me perfectly like I'm her favourite romantic novel. I doubt this particular novel has an happy ending regardless.

"Even if you say that, Camilla. Hoshido won't stop until you apologize! Sister Hinoka won't stop!" I put reality into perspective in Camilla's eyes, it's true that she may never be free from the Hoshidan Ninja's attacks on her.

This also puts me in danger as I'm closely connected with her at all times, she knows that too.

"..." Camilla's response isn't heard as swift as her words, infact she doesn't speak at all...

That what _**terrifies**_ me then... The worst comes, in the form of quiet yet shrilling laughter.

"Heh... Hehehe... Heheehehehe..." Camilla's entire face is hidden by her hair as she rises slowly from my body so she is sitting directly on it. Her hands are still laying motionlessly on my chest as they become slowly yet surely moving towards my face, then I realise...

It's not my face that they're going towards, it's my **_NECK._**

"Cam... Camilla!" I scream in distress and alarm, truly afraid, struggling to move away yet held down by her weight on my body. The drug's effects and my deprivement of food has taken it's toll, I simply cannot move.

Her hands reach my neck.

Placing themselves firmly unto it, as she reveals her face from the messy stringy assortment of hair that formerly hid it's features, she is grinning madly whilst applying more pressure as I begin to choke excessively with my hands trying to pull her off me in vain.

"Why...? Why?! WHY?!" She shrieks, beginning to throw me backwards and forwards against the bed in pure unbound rage and frustration, her hands are firmly on my soft throat. I'd be screaming if I wasn't already being strangled. Why could Camilla be so cruel?!

"Kuk... Ack... Aaah..." I spurt, gagging on my words.

"Why are you so fixated on everyone else apart from me, Corrin?!" Still shrieking loudly at me, Camilla stops for a few moments as she tearfully buries her face into my chest whilst sobbing heavily. There's moisture on my chest, but I cannot acknowledge that as I am heavily panting in relief yet Camilla's hands do not depart from my neck as I hoped they would.

"Aren't I enough for you?" She quietly asks me with an depressed dejected tone of voice that cries out for love and affection, my love and affection, I try to respond but she continues without my response.

"Will I ever be enough for you, Corrin?" Then, pressure is once again felt on my neck as my breathing is interrupted and I spew spit and saliva from my mouth across the room from the shock as my head is thrown further backwards by the force of the intense grip.

"Do you even _ **love**_ me...?"

"Y.. Yes... I do..." I barely manage reply before losing any willpower and strength for resistance, my salvation comes in the form of Berkura whom had arrived sometime into the end of the strangulation, I noticed that as soon as I spoke, Camilla's grip on my lessened. Perhaps, even an smile was seen by my eyes but I can't tell for sure... My head is everywhere, even if Camilla has already removed her hands from me.

The motherly hands that used to comfort me, now torture me instead.

 _What an cruel twist of fate._

 _"_ Lady Camilla, we've got an visitor requesting to see your... Belonging." Bekura remarks with an sharp tone, she's folding her arms tightly in discomfort from my view. That is, what I'm stuck at perceiving as Camilla is pressing my head down gently to the side.

My eyes are watery and I can barely keep myself together anymore.

"Is it, Knight Slias? If so, turn him away and remind him of our little... _Agreement._ " Camilla responds swiftly as she lovingly strokes the side of my face, I'd respond myself in protest but I'm honestly afraid to do so.

"It isn't, it's Prince Corrin's butler." Bekura replies with an affirmed tone. Camilla's eyes immediately become more alert and focused, she vents her anger at Slias's betrayal on some nearby metal bars, she begins pulling on them enough to loosen their foundations. I had partly smiled upon realising that Jakob learnt of my captivity here, but cowered upon Camilla's hateful movements. I wasn't willing to risk coming so close to death again, especially not now that Jakob knew where I was.

"...That... Idiot..." Camilla quietly muttered in frustration, she recomposed herself seconds later before commanding Bekura authoritatively with an gesture of her hands.

"Leave this to me, guard Corrin with your life and assure that he doesn't get lost." After kissing my cheek tenderly whilst caressing my ear with her scarily gentle hand, Camilla removes herself from my bedside and strides towards the exit, as her heels are heard on the floor.

Bekura nodded in response, yet Camilla felt the need to reaffirm her words abit more as she turned around to Bekura upon reaching the exit, her singular exposed eye glaring in her direction with such fierceness that I am stricken with acute terror that I'm forced to pull away and turn in the opposite direction.

"Do not lay an single digit on him. Are we understood, my _**lovely**_ Retainer?"

"You are, understood." Bekura merely replied with that, her words are empty and lacked alot of the emotions that run through even the coldest of individuals.

Soon...

Camilla was gone, and I was left alone with Bekura.

Somehow... I feel alot more secure than when I was alone with Camilla, for some reason.

...I don't know why...

 **I wanted to release this chapter alot more quicker but I had an busy weekend, so I apologize immensely!**

 **Now everyone that reads this fanfic, I have an important request for you! I've placed an poll on my profile, I ask that you check that out and VOTE as it'll impact ALOT of the future chapters, for once...**

 **You'll have input into the story that you've all come to quietly hide in your favourite's bar out of personal shame. x'D**

 **Get voting and I'll be sure to release the next chapter once I've got enough votes for an choice!**

 **May the best Choice win!**

 **(Seriously tho, I've got my bets already.)**


End file.
